


Planned

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Hidden Desires, Hyung Kink, M/M, Open Relationship, Smut, bit of bukkake kinda, everyones kinky, halloween party smut, himchan is loud and whiny, himchan is oblivious, it feels good, not that he cares, oh yeah and oppa kink, really this is going to be bad, they're kind of mean to himchan doing this, thigh worship, yaja time, yongguk gets himchan all to himself, yongguk is himchans comfort when doing things really, youngest first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Himchan realizes a little too late what his band-mates are planning.Or, Himchan's dirty secrets are exposed at a Halloween party.





	1. Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys have requests for future pairings, shoot them in the comments. Can be any group tbh, not just B.A.P. Or any fandom (anime, ect). I can do short drabbles and they can be NSFW or SFW.

“Do I _have_ to wear this shit?” Himchan complained, his dark eyes narrowed as he held up a piece of fabric, complete with frills and a bow. He was staring at Yongguk, anger written all over his face as he shook the fabric in his hand once more. “Is this some sick joke? I ask you all to get me a vampire costume, and you guys get me _this_?” His anger only bubbled more when Yongguk shrugged, a smile on his lips as he stared back at the visual.

            “You look good in anything, it’ll look fine.” Yongguk replied after a pause. It was clearly not the answer Himchan was looking for as the younger let out an exasperated half shout, tossing the outfit to the floor – before hurriedly picking it up and laying it out on the bed.

            The outfit certainly did match the vampire concept Himchan had asked for, however it certainly didn’t match the image of what he wanted. Instead of the long cape and suit, it was a frilly short dress with a bow to go around his neck. All topped off with stockings and a small cape attached to the dress.

            The visual stared at the outfit and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at Yongguk again. “I’m going to ask again; do I have to wear this?”

            The leader smiled again and put his phone down, cocking a brow. “You could go naked, Channie. Is that better than wearing clothes?” At this, the visual grumbled a flurry of curses under his breath and stuck his finger up at Yongguk. To this, the older just chuckled and looked down back at his phone. “Hurry up and get dressed, Channie. We’re going to be late to the Halloween party, and I didn’t come to the dorms to lounge around with you. The kids are waiting for us.”

            He couldn’t exactly argue with that logic and grudgingly picked up the outfit from the bed, trudging to the bathroom, the fabric clutched tightly between his fingers. The attention the outfit would garner would be nice, but Himchan really wasn’t fond of cross-dressing for the attention. Peeling off his clothes, the visual slowly pulled on the frilly dress, making a face as he did so. What kind of vampire wore such frilly clothing? It was in no way scary or spooky for the Halloween festivities. After managing to clip the back of the dress by himself, Himchan began to pull on the stockings. Now stockings he didn’t mind all too much. The sensation of the soft material felt nice against his bare skin, and for once the younger was glad he’d made a point to wax his legs for the night. He turned to the ribbon still sitting on the counter and knitted his brows, picking it up and staring at the mirror as he tied it loosely around his neck in a neat bow. Its dark red colour contrasted with his pale skin and makeup, and Himchan couldn’t help but find it didn’t look that bad on him.

            Himchan stepped out of the bathroom and found Yongguk already dressed and waiting by the door to the hallway. The older man was wearing a costume that resembled a character from a horror movie and it took him a moment to figure it out.

            “Jason? Really?”

            Yongguk only made slicing motions in the air and pulled his mask up, showing his gummy smile with a chuckle. “Yeah. Aren’t I scary?” The moment Himchan scoffed, the leader finally took notice of the visuals final outfit and had to cover a soft blush. The way the stocking accentuated his legs and the way the frilly dress hardly covered anything – it was sinful. “Are you going to wear the shoes we got you with it?” Himchan blanched.

            “ _Shoes_? You bought me shoes to go with this piece of shit?” His eyes were drawn to where Yongguk was pointing and he let out a loud groan, walking over to pick up the heels. Thankfully, they weren’t tall heels and he slipped his feet in, balancing against the wall as he slowly walked over to the leader, feeling his eyes on him. “Fuck let’s just _go_ , Guk. We’re already late anyway.” He hurried into the hallway, heels clicking against wooden floors as he rushed to the front door, eager to leave and get to the party.

            Himchan was the first one to get in the car, scowling as he struggled to keep the dress down as Yongguk got in. With the car started and warm air radiating inside the interior, it was time to leave. The two rode in silence with Yongguk driving the car and the music turned up. The air around the two was comfortable, if a little tense on Himchan’s side. The visual was mostly glad it was a Halloween party amongst the members at a Daehyun’s place. As embarrassing as the outfit was, he would rather prefer his groupmates see him in it, than a whole bunch of strangers. Himchan tugged the dress down some more as they grew closer to their destination and turned his head to look at the leader whose gaze was solely focused on the road. Despite being the last one to get his license, he was exceptionally good at driving between all six of them. The visual turned his head away as they arrived at Daehyun’s place and unlocked the car door once they had safely parked, his steps wobbly thanks to the heels. Yongguk followed close behind, knocking on the door and pulling his mask down over his face.

            It was Jongup who opened the door, his lips quirking into a smile at the sight of Himchan. “You guys finally made it.” He stepped aside, allowing for the two of them to step inside, door shutting behind them. Jongup was dressed as Zoro from One Piece, the swords dangling by his side and his hair spray painted a bright green.

            The first thing Himchan noticed was the music. It was blaring and bass-boosted, a mix of various songs, though mostly of the same genre. The next thing he noticed was the food, all lined up on the table and complete with alcohol bottles in the middle. Perfect. Then came the other members costumes. His dark eyes roamed the dimly lit house, spotting the others waving. Yongguk had left his side to talk with Jongup, whilst the others were grooving along to the music after greeting the two.

            Junhong was dressed up in a suit, complete with a top hat and cane, and it took Himchan a moment to realize he was from The Greatest Showman. Cute. Daehyun was sporting devil horns and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was dressed as. It was Youngjae’s outfit that seemed to be the most confusing. Himchan walked over and cocked a brow, hoping his blush wasn’t visible in the dim light with the way the younger stared at him from behind a mask. “What the fuck are you supposed to be?”

            Youngjae grinned and ran a hand through his hair, voice muffled behind the face-mask. “A surgeon, duh. What are you supposed to be? Dracula’s concubine?”

            The visual forced a scoff and crossed his arms. “Surgeon my ass, you look stupid. And this outfit is all your guys’ fault. You didn’t get me the shit I asked for.”

            Himchan stiffened when an arm wrapped around his waist, a low voice speaking near his ear. It took him a moment to realize it was only Yongguk, but even knowing that he didn’t relax. Yongguk wasn’t particularly the touchy type, so it felt weird to feel his hands on his body. “Relax, Channie. Youngjae almost got a sultry nurse outfit. Though he is to partially blame for your outfit. He’s the one who suggested it to get out of wearing the nurse outfit.” The leader’s breath ghosted over his ear and the visual had to hold back a shudder, his gaze turning to a now sheepish looking Youngjae.

            “Well….I’ll go hang out with Daehyun.” The vocal said, giving a quick wave, and rushing off to talk with the other members, escaping Himchan’s foul words.

            Yongguk laughed and pat the visual’s shoulder, pulling away and shaking his head. “Calm down, Himchan. Have fun, okay? Take advantage of our free time, will you?” He couldn’t argue with that, could he? Himchan sighed and slumped his shoulders, nodding.

            “Fine, I’ll relax and have fun. I’m not taking any pictures in this mess of an outfit though.”

            True to his word, Himchan had relaxed as the small party for the six of them went on. It was achieved through an abundance of alcohol, but it had relaxed him enough to have fun and dance nonetheless. He’d even gotten used to wearing the heels that had been given to him, not that he enjoyed the way they chaffed his feet with every step.

            “Channie, come here really quickly.”

            Yongguk’s voice broke him out of his dancing daze and it was only then he noticed that he’d been the only one grooving to the music. A flush of shame crawled up his neck as he hurried over to the older, seeing that the other members were crowded around near the couch where Yongguk was. “What is it, Yongguk?”

            Himchan took a seat in the middle as the others directed him to sit, his dark eyes wide and curious as he looked at them.

            “One selfie, hyung. Please?” Junhong smiled, batting his lashes, and pulling on his puppy eyes. “Just one! A photo to commemorate this free-time to memory.”

            The visual chewed his lip and sighed – he’d always been especially weak to Junhongs charms. “One picture.” He pressed his legs together and pulled the dress down some, making sure it wasn’t riding up. Daehyun wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Yongguk slid both of his arms around Himchan’s waist. The other three only pressed close to him and for a moment, he wondered why they were so close to his body; though, he chalked it up to being affectionate and perhaps drunk. It wasn’t uncommon for the members to be touchy feely with him after all, even on a normal basis away from cameras. As well as considering their fairly open relationships with each other (in private of course), he hardly thought anything of it anymore.

            Once Jongup snapped the photo, Himchan got up to leave, only to let out a confused squeak when he was pulled back by Yongguk.

            “What the fuck, Yongguk? I said we’d only take one picture and be done.” Himchan twisted his head slightly to look at the older, brows furrowed together. Yongguk didn’t answer him, his gaze strong and unwavering. He looked at the others and found them all staring at him before realization hit him. “You have got to be shitting me. This was all a setup, wasn’t it?” With renewed vigor he pried himself from the leader’s arms and stumbled away, nearly tripping over the heels in the process. “You guys are all a bunch of sly foxes.” Himchan pressed himself to the wall, his eyes narrowed and glinting in the dim lighting.

            Yongguk moved first out of the others, walking over slowly, each step deliberate and careful. “Himchan, you should have realized it the minute we gave you the outfit.” The leader trapped the visual between the wall and him, arms on either side of his head. “It’s always been a fantasy of yours, hasn’t it?”

            Himchan swallowed and avoided Yongguk’s strong gaze, opting to stare at the floor. Sure, the older was right about it being a fantasy of his, but he’d never expected for _everyone_ of them to know. “….And..?”

            “And, me and the kids thought it would be good to indulge in one of your fantasies.”

            Youngjae was the next to get up from the couch and walk over, pressing his hand against Himchan’s cheek. “Hyung, come on. You always play with us and our fantasies.” He seemed to grin when the visual unconsciously leaned into the touch.

            Surely it was an underhanded way of getting the visual to fall into their trap, but all the members knew of each other’s desires – all with the exception of Himchan’s. His, they found out on accident during a night out of drinking and they kept the visual from knowing that they knew about it. Underhanded, but smart.

            The others got up after watching for a bit and surrounded the visual, gentle but predatory smiles on their faces. Daehyun ducked underneath Yongguk’s barricading arms and ran a hand through Himchan’s hair. “Come on, hyung. It’s only fair.”

            The visuals resolve slowly dissolved at the gentle coaxing and touching, his eyes slipping shut as a breathy response escaped his lips.

            “Okay.”


	2. Youngest First

His consent launched the other members into a frenzy. Jongup promptly pulled him away from the others and lifted him, his lips attaching to Himchan’s neck as he carried him to the bedroom. The others trailed behind, lewd words dripping from their mouths like honey and drawing shivers from the visuals body. He was dropped onto the bed, hardly able to register the fact his ribbon was being taken off his neck and tied around his wrists.

            Himchan only realized it when he’d tried to reach out to grab at his band-mates, letting out a whine when he saw the silky ribbon tied neatly around his wrists. “Bbang, no, please..Let me touch you guys.” His begging was placed on deaf ears as the others stared down at him, a dark flush creeping onto his cheeks at the prolonged staring.

            Daehyun slid a gentle hand across his stocking covered legs, rubbing his thumb across the visuals smooth thigh, a smirk flirting across his lips at the reaction it earned. “Hyung, why don’t we play yaja-time, hm? Except, you’re the only one who has to call us _hyung_.” Yongguk seemed to be surprised at Daehyun’s bold offer but found himself agreeing with it. It would be hot. It seemed the younger members liked the idea too.

            They’d always liked Himchan when he was pliant and putty in their fingertips, the complete opposite of his usual nagging and parental behavior. And it only excited the other five even more when Himchan agreed to it with a slight nod of his head.

            “Good boy,” Yongguk praised, settling himself behind the youngers head and running thin fingers through his dark hair. “You’re going to be so good for hyung, hm?” Youngjae pried apart Himchan’s legs despite the protesting whine escaping the older mans mouth, swatting Daehyun’s hand away from the milky thighs.          

            Himchan opened his mouth to respond, cheeks flushed, and his pupils blown out in lust. His head was buzzing with anticipation and alcohol as his band-mates man-handled him. Youngjae’s lips were warm and wet against his thighs, making him jerk and shudder as he tried to pull away from the ticklish sensation. “Y-Yes, I’ll be good for the hyungs, really good, I promise.”

            The two youngest, Junhong and Jongup, carefully dropped their pants down, hands languidly stroking their erect cocks. As per the groups rules, the youngest always got first serve no matter what – and none of them seemed to mind. Certainly not Himchan. The two youngest were experts in using their hips as dancers and made the visual lose his mind in no time.

            “Does our Channie want Junhongie’s or Jongupie’s cock first, hm?” Daehyun asked, looking at the two mentioned with a smile on his face, running blunt nails across Himchan’s clothed sides, the material thin enough to do so. Said men both pressed their already throbbing erections close to Himchan’s face, rubbing the tips along his cheeks, denting the skin under the pressure.

            The visual moaned in response, his hands pressed close to his chest as the dress rode up, giving Youngjae more access to his thighs. “J-Junhong hyungs cock f-first..” Himchan stuttered as he turned his head towards the youngest, opening his mouth and feeling the warmth of Junhong’s thick cock enter his mouth without hesitation. Yongguk’s fingers stroked his hair encouragingly, his deep voice murmuring delicious praise. Junhong’s hand came down to rest on Himchan’s jaw, a thumb prying it further open. He wasn’t as big compared to the others, but his dick was longer and reached deeper down the visuals throat. His hips rolled languidly at first, letting Himchan grow accustomed to the feeling of his cock in his mouth. The older mans eyes were shut, brows pinched together as he relaxed his gag reflexes, the head of Junhong’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

            He gagged when Youngjae slid his dress up higher and palmed at his erection through the boxers he’d worn underneath, his hips jerking up into the touch. Junhong’s pace grew faster, the sound of messy face fucking vibrating in Himchan’s ears, his saliva bubbling down his chin as he struggled to keep up with the quick thrusts into his mouth. Himchan could hear Daehyun laughing softly, his slender fingers sliding something onto his cock and he groaned around Junhong’s length in realization.

            “Can’t have you cumming before us, Channie.” Daehyun purred, nimble fingers stroking his leaking cock and enjoying the way the visual squirmed and whimpered messily as best he could with the rappers cock in his mouth. Youngjae continued to kiss and bite the pale expanse of skin underneath his touch, marking the older up without mercy and ignoring the place where Himchan wanted to be touched.

            Junhong’s hips stuttered slightly and he pulled out without climaxing, the thick strings of saliva and precum connecting his cock and Himchan’s lips. The visual took shuddered breaths, trying to breathe as normally as he could with the overwhelming sensations. Junhong slapped his cock against Himchan’s cheek, smiling at the loud, wet, smacking sound it made.

            “Himchannie’s being really good, hm?” Junhong asked, taunting the older man and leaning down to kiss him, tasting himself on the visuals tongue as he meekly kissed back.

            Himchan inhaled roughly when the kiss ended, opening his eyes and licking his lips. His mouth was quickly occupied with another salty, warm cock – this time Jongup’s – rendering him mute as the dancer fucked his throat. Youngjae receded from his thigh worship, letting Junhong take over between the visuals legs. Himchan heard the sound of a bottle opening and his body was unable to contain the pleasant shudder that ran down his spine. Youngjae took his side, replacing Daehyun who’d moved down to pull on the heels he was wearing, tossing them aside.

            The poor visuals cock leaked against his stomach, dress rolled up past his hips as Junhong poured the cold lube against his twitching hole. He moaned around Jongup’s cock, the dancer letting out a quiet groan in return. Youngjae’s warm hands played with his nipples, a spot where Himchan was extremely sensitive, fingers tweaking the perky nubs and drawing out muffled keens from the visual. Jongup, like Junhong, showed no mercy with the way he fucked Himchan’s mouth raw, though it was more slow and deliberate than Junhong’s desperate friction.

            Junhong’s slender fingers breached Himchan’s fluttering pucker, the visual choking on Jongup’s dick as the two – not one – fingers wiggled their way inside. Junhong wasn’t exactly the definition of patient, unlike the others.

            The dancer pulled out of Himchan’s mouth, letting the older recuperate and rubbing his saliva covered dick over the visuals bound hands. Without needing to be told, Himchan took Jongup’s dick in his hands and jerked him off slowly, swallowing the precum and saliva built up in his mouth. Daehyun and Youngjae both took off their bottoms, clothes strewn haphazardly across the vocalists room. The two of them stroked each other’s hard cocks slowly, wanting to enjoy the show. Yongguk continued to support the visuals head from behind, not unclothing himself just yet.

            The younger rapper pulled his fingers out, too horny and too impatient to bother prepping the visual more. He knew Himchan could take it. He always took it so nicely.

            “Does our little Channie want Junhongie’s cock again?” Daehyun inquired teasingly, his tone light and airy as his free hand pinched the abused nipple.

            Himchan gasped loudly and clearly with his mouth now free of the other’s cocks. “Y-yes, yes, Channie wants Junhong hyungs cock again, please, p-please.” He let out a strangled moan as he felt the younger enter him in one swift movement thanks to excess lube. It _hurt_ like all hell and the tears that had gathered in his eyes fell freely down his cheeks. “Hyung, hyung, Junhong-ah.”

            Junhong stared down at him, dark eyes narrowed and nose piercing glinting in the light. “That’s Junhong _hyung_ to you, Chan-ah.” Junhong’s hips rolled, pulling out and pushing in with no set rhythm yet, his fingers pressed into pale skin beneath him. Himchan spread his legs wider, wanting to get more out of it, wanton moans slipping from his wet lips as. His tone was high, even for him as the younger pressed the head of his cock against his prostrate with expertise, the action sending sparks in front of the visuals eyes. He could hardly focus on jerking Jongup off anymore, and it seemed the dancer had other plans, withdrawing his cock from the visuals hands.

            Yongguk caught Jongup’s eye and slowly moved away from Himchan, letting the youngers head fall against the sheets. Junhong slowed his pace until it stopped completely, eliciting a pleading whine from Himchan.

            “P-Please keep going, hyung, please.”

            The visual continued the beg and plead loudly even as he was being shifted around, Jongup’s strong hands pushing him up into a sitting position. Junhong supported the older man with his hands, Himchan sitting on the youngers dick and letting gout a squeaky whimper. “Don’t worry, Channie. We’ll make you feel really good soon,” Jongup murmured, cock in his hand as he shifted closer and pressed the head of his length against the visuals stretched hole. “Really good.”

            Himchan caught on quick even in his hazy state and looked to Yongguk, wide eyed. “Bbang- Hyung,” He croaked out as the dancer slowly pushed in, white flashing before his eyes at the stretch. The rapper reached over and ran his fingers through the visuals hair, his body relaxing quickly and allowing for Jongup to sheath himself all the way next to Junhong. The two youngest moaned quietly, Junhong burrowing his face in the crook of Himchan’s neck and biting down.

            Jongup and Junhong were quick to adapt to each other’s pace, thrusting into a moaning mess of a visual in alternating turns. Jongup first, then Junhong, both men pressing their cocks into Himchan’s prostrate and turning the man into a blubbering puddle.

            “M-More, more, please, hyung, Channie needs it, ah-ah-ah- _please_ -“

            Himchan could hardly breathe with how lightheaded and full he felt, his chest heaving with effort to get oxygen into burning lungs. He could only moan incoherently, begging to cum as Daehyun reached in between Junhong and him to stroke his throbbing erection.

            It didn’t take long for the two inside him to unfurl, both men biting into pale shoulders and leaving prominent marks as they stained Himchan’s insides with thick, hot release. Himchan could do nothing but open his mouth blankly, drool dribbling down his chin as he rode out his dry orgasm, not a sound emitting from his throat. Jongup and Junhong pulled out of the visual, forcing him down onto his stomach, the sheets rubbing his aching cock. Jongup pressed his limp cock against Himchan’s lips, forcing them open and groaning quietly. Himchan cleaned off the mess as best he could, the dancer pulling out and letting the young rapper take his turn.

            Youngjae jumped at the chance, clambering behind the visual and digging blunt nails into his ass cheeks, drawing a choked moan from Himchan. Junhong pulled his dick out of the others mouth and pat his soiled cheek, smiling as he pulled his boxers and pants back up.

            “Does our Channie want more cocks?”

            The older man could only nod and let out a lewd keen when he felt Youngjae’s tongue slip inside of him, legs spreading quickly thanks to the vocalists hands prying them apart. Youngjae slid his hands higher and lifted the visual’s hips, forcing his ass high in the air, his chest pressed firmly against the smooth sheets – the silky feeling rubbing his raw nipples and making him squirm.

            This time, Daehyun moved towards Himchan’s mouth, motioning for the two youngest to take a seat on the couch in his room so they could enjoy the show.

            “Our Channie is such a slut, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keepin it to multiple chapters because it's easier to split everything up when I write it. Maybe I'll mash everything into one chapter later, who knows.


	3. Two Times the Charm

Himchan moaned in response, panting as he canted his hips against Youngjae’s tongue, fucking himself on the wiggling organ. “Hyung- Hyung, please, plea-ah-please!”

            Daehyun cocked a brow, running his thumb along the visuals cheek, wiping away the sticky precum. “Please what, Chan-ah? Tell _hyung_ what you want.” Youngjae pulled away from the others leaking hole, licking his lip’s and slapping Himchan’s ass, leaving a red mark against the pale skin. It earned him a yelp from the older and he did it again, meeting eyes with the two on the couch – both of whom were steadily bringing about their libido again. Two times was the charm, right?

            “F-Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ , please-” Himchan pleaded, his words slurred as he rocked his hips, attempting to entice Youngjae into putting something – anything – into his ass.

            The two youngest seemed to look on with pleased looks plastered onto their faces, legs spread apart as they lounged on the leather couch. They looked like predators stalking their prey, eyes drinking in the scene unabashed – it wasn’t often the entire band got to ruin Himchan. Yongguk had the visual for himself most of them time.

            In return to the begging, Youngjae dragged his fingers nails across the visuals sides, glancing at Daehyun and nodding. “Let’s give our precious Himchan what he wants.”

            He wanted more. He wanted to feel the stretch of his band-mates cocks in his mouth, his ass, _everywhere_. He wanted to feel them on him, in him, _everywhere_. Daehyun granted him with a taste of his cock, his thick length sliding past willing, wet lips with a resounding slurping sound. The vocalist gave a loud moan, moving his hips almost instantaneously and fucking Himchan’s throat with unrestrained vigor.

            Yongguk purred audibly at the sight and threaded his fingers through Youngjae’s hair, urging him to go ahead. The younger vocalist complied excitedly, grabbing onto the visuals hips and pouring lube onto his dick. Himchan was slick with cum, excess lube and saliva, making the intrusion easier for Youngjae. He slid his length inside the tight warmth, groaning appreciatively.

            “So tight, Chan-ah.” Youngjae taunted, his hips still as Daehyun continued to ruin Himchan’s throat. “Tell _hyung_ what you want, princess.”

            Himchan let out a strangled moan and choked around Daehyun’s cock, saliva and precum dribbling down his already messy face, his makeup smeared and demolished. He sucked in a breath as the vocalist pulled out of his mouth, voice hoarse and wobbly. “I want..- I want Youngjae hyungs cock, please.”

            The response seemed to please Youngjae and he wasted no time in pressing the tip of his cock against Himchan’s hole, pushing in and sheathing himself in one, smooth thrust. Himchan’s body rocked forward, his cheek bumping into Daehyun’s erect length, reminding him of the vocalist’s predicament. “ _Fuck._ ” The visual heard Youngjae hiss, his mouth now suddenly full with Daehyun’s leaking dick.

            “Shit- You guys have him spit-roasted.” Yongguk vocalizes, his voice rumbling and deep with arousal as he watched the visual ( _his_ , visual) gag on Daehyun’s dick, and rock his hips against Youngjae.

            The sight was absolutely lewd. Himchan was clearly struggling between rutting his hips against Youngjae and the sheets, trying to get some friction to relieve his own throbbing arousal. Youngjae was also one of the least gentle members of the 6 – especially with Himchan. His thrusts were hard and calculated, fingers digging into Himchan’s pale skin. He was also the one prone to excessive dirty talk. Yongguk was, according Himchan’s rating, second place.

            The younger vocalists rolled his hips in a way that made Himchan keen around Daehyun’s dick, throat constricting around the twitching length in his mouth. “You like that, Channie? You like being used up by us like this? You’ve been wanting this for a while, hm? Aren’t you happy that we’re giving you what you want?” The words spilled from Youngjae’s mouth nonstop, turning the visual’s ears red, knowing he wouldn’t be able to respond even if he knew the answer himself. Himchan loved it. Daehyun’s hips stuttered slightly, faltering in their restless thrusting as he was pulled over the edge. Himchan spluttered and coughed as he felt the warm liquid spill down his throat, cum pooling from the side of his mouth. The vocalist never fucked Himchan, he preferred to fuck his mouth instead.

            When Daehyun pulled away there was a string of cum and spit connected his cock with Himchan’s lips and he smirked. “Clean it up, princess. Like the good _slut_ you are.” The visual swallowed down a moan and consequently swallowed the cum and spit in his mouth, tongue coming out to wipe away the mess on his lips. His movements were jerky, body lurching forward with every thrust and mouth struggling to close around the tip of Daehyun’s softening length as the moans spilled from him. Youngjae was showing no mercy as he was growing closer to his orgasm. Deeming it satisfactory, Daehyun tugged Himchan’s hair, pulling his head up to look at him and eliciting a loud, breathy moan.

            “How about we change it from _hyung_ to _oppa_? Hm, would our slutty princess like that?”      

            The visual moaned loudly when Youngjae gave a particular rough thrust against the bundle of nerves, a ‘ _yes_ ’ resounding from his lips – one he didn’t remember even saying. Daehyun pressed a chaste kiss onto Himchan’s lips, making a face at the taste, but nonetheless smirking victoriously. “Does Channie like how his _oppas_ are treating him?”

            Before Himchan could answer, Junhong interrupted, his tone clearly miffed. “That’s so unfair, Daehyun hyung. Himchan had to call us _hyung_ and he gets to call you guys _oppa_?” There’s a whiny edge to his words and Daehyun flickered his gaze to the two on the couch. He couldn’t help but smile and then turned to Himchan, his grip in the others hair never loosening. The visual stared at him, mouth parted as the moans never stop with how Youngjae is prolonging his orgasm just to torture Himchan more with precise thrusts.

            “Go on, you heard Junhongie. Call him _oppa_ , Chan-ah.”

            The visual struggled with his words for a moment, eyes fluttering shut briefly as Youngjae slowed down, a desperate whine crawling out his throat. Daehyun forced him to face the two youngest members on the couch, tongue slipping out to wet his lips, tasting the salty remnants of cum and precum. “J-Junhong oppa- fuck, ah- Jongup oppa, it fee-feels _really_ good…” Daehyun turned Himchans head away from the others and hummed proudly. Jongup and Junhong shared a glance and grinned widely, satisfied. Himchan was so easy.

            Youngjae reached forward, replacing Daehyun’s hand in Himchan’s hair with his own, a large grin splitting his face when he received a loud keen. “Channie, you want my cum? You want oppa to cum inside you?”

            “ _Please_ , please, Youngjae oppa, please, I want- I want it so _bad_.” Himchan sobbed out, unable to take the teasing from his band-mates any longer, especially combined with their lusty gazes. It was overwhelming. The visual let out a loud ‘ _thank you_ ’ when he felt the vocalist shoot his load inside of him, feeling warm and full as he milked him until Youngjae was groaning and letting go of his hair. Himchan nearly collapsed when Youngjae pulled out him, his body shaking and twitching as he came down from his second dry orgasm high, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he supported his body on his elbows.

            The vocalist smiled and pat Himchan’s ass. “Such a good princess, hm?” Youngjae quickly clambered off of the bed with Daehyun after his quiet taunt, sitting down on the couch with him next to the youngest members. The show was only getting started.

            Yongguk, who had been sitting off to the side, slowly moved closer to Himchan, his voice low and comforting. “Chan-ah, come here, baby. You’ve been such a good boy…” Himchan could only shudder and mewl as his arms gave out, body falling against the soft sheets.

            “Gguk- Ah, oppa.…”

            The rapper could only coo in response, his arms snaking around the others waist to pull him flush against his chest. “I know, Himchannie. It’s okay, oppa will take good care of you.” Yongguk pressed his lips against the visuals neck, his hands carefully taking off the crumpled dress and facing him towards the crowd on the couch. “Just be good for me and give them a good time, hm?”

            Despite his tiredness, Himchan nodded dumbly and let his head fall back against Yongguk’s shoulder, eyes hooded and swirling with arousal. He looked at the younger members on the couch, biting his lip at their hungry gazes roaming his now naked (aside from his stockings) body. Yongguk spread the youngers legs, exposing his leaking hole and cock for the other members to feast upon with their eyes, slender fingers tracing the hem of the stockings. The leaders pants were undone, and his cock was out, pressing against Himchan’s ass. “Channie, fuck yourself with your fingers.” The command was soft yet demanding and there was no room for disobedience in his tone.

            The visual could do nothing but bring his bound hands down, the ribbon loosened and stretched from his hands constantly worming around and slide a finger inside of him. He pressed in a second one, feeling the slight stretch and the warm, stickiness of lube and cum inside of his ass. Yongguk latched his lips onto Himchan’s neck, biting and sucking the soft skin intent on leaving marks. Each hickey that blossomed on his skin made the younger shudder and whimper wordlessly, his fingers working hard to fuck himself as well as he could with his tied wrists.

            “Mnn, stop Chan-ah. Hold onto your thighs.” Yongguk’s voice was a soft whisper against Himchan’s ear, the roughness of his voice causing goosebumps to prickle along his skin. Yongguk slowly undid the ribbon around the visual’s wrists. He obliged once his hands were freed, withdrawing his fingers and holding onto his thighs, keeping them open for the older man. “You’re so slutty, Himchan. You know that? I want to fuck you everyday until all you think about is oppa’s cum and dick inside you.” The visual let out a guttural keen and panted heavily, the words making images flash across his eyes.

            “Maybe that’s what we should do with you, Himchannie. Make you our personal cum-dumpster. Would you like that? I bet you would. We could dress you up in these outfits you claim to hate so much.” Youngjae’s voice broke the visual down even more and all he could do was whine and nod his head brokenly. The alcohol had buzzed off now, and even so he couldn’t get a proper grip on his mind. Himchan knew they were only playing by _his_ fantasies, but it didn’t quite register solidly in his fucked-out mind.

            Yongguk shifted slightly and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, his feet touching the floor and providing him with a stable surface. His hands were firm on Himchan’s hips, teeth nibbling his pierced ear as Youngjae continued to taunt him with sultry words. He enjoyed the way Himchans body twitched and the way his breath hitched and spiked in volume. It was, to say, addicting. Fucking Himchan that is. He moved a hand down to steady his dick, slowly pressing the head of his dick against the visuals entrance. It earned him a pleading whisper. Yongguk pushed in more until Himchan’s ass had swallowed the entirety of his head and then he thrusted his hips upwards, sheathing himself in one movement and drawing out a loud mewl from the other.

            “Yongguk, Yongguk, _Ggukie_.” Himchan chanted the rappers name under his breath, swiveling his hips slightly to urge him to fucking _move_. Yongguk was his favourite. Yongguk was _his._ Yongguk was the only one who could fully unravel him and put him back together.

            Yongguk smiled against the curve of Himchan’s neck and rolled his hips upward, obliging with the visuals silent demand. He rolled his hips again and again, each one earning a quiet whimper from the other. The slow rolling of his hips slowly turned into jostling thrusts upwards, his fingers digging into pale skin to leave bruises.

            “Nnh-ah- _please_!”

            The leader cocked a brow, his gaze slipping to the others sitting on the couch, sharing a look. “Please what, Channie?”

            Himchan choked out a sob. “Fuck me, fuck me, please, I want your dick-” The visuals last words were drawn out when Yongguk decided to thrust into him with reckless abandon, the hold on his hips allowing him to lift and drop Himchan on his cock with every movement. Himchan’s nails dug into the stockings, head dropping forward as he struggled to form coherent words of praise and thanks, only able to moan. A particular thrust left his mind reeling, hands dragging down his thighs and ripping the silky stockings he was wearing.

            Yongguk was ruthless. He moved a hand away from Himchans waist and crawled along his abdomen, thin fingers playing with the visuals leaking cock as his thrusts slowed down. He heard the sharp inhale and saw the way Himchan’s hips tried to get more friction – begging for release. It made him grin slyly. “Should oppa take this off, Himchan?”

            “Please, _oppa_.” Himchan squirmed, the head of Yongguk’s dick pressing against his prostate as the rapper slowly and teasingly removed the cock ring. Relief spread across the visuals body before it disappeared, replaced with longing. Yongguk’s fingers were a ring around his dick, restraining his release yet again. “N-No, _no, please_!” Himchan cried out, his head falling backwards onto Yongguk’s shoulder, voice hoarse and broken.

            The rapper hummed and resumed rolling his hips, pressing the tip of his cock against Himchan’s sweet spot with every movement. “Be patient, Channie.” Yongguk flicked his wrist, stroking the visuals leaking dick and earning a loud moan from him. “Like that?” Himchan nodded. Yongguk did it again and the visual shuddered as he finally came with a whine, white coating his stomach and the rappers fingers. Yongguk hummed as he kissed the others shoulder, dragging his fingers up to the spent visual’s lips.

            “Clean.”

            Himchan parted his lips and wrapped his tongue slowly around his fingers, diligently sucking the cum off of the digits, slathering them with saliva until Yongguk pulled them out. His hands were shaking while holding onto his legs, his strength leaving him the more Yongguk stalled. Everything felt _good_ and it was too much, his body oversensitive from his release. Himchan let out a desperate whimper when he felt the rapper pull out of him, changing their position with ease. Within seconds Himchan’s head was dangling off the edge of the bed, his view of the members on the couch upside down. Yongguk sat between his legs, pushing his dick back inside him. His vision swam slightly, blood rushing to his head from the position.

            Yongguk peppered kisses and bites along Himchan’s stomach and chest, one hand on his hip and the other slowly wrapping around the visual’s neck. His hips snapped, in and out of Himchan, slowly at first before growing rough and fast.

            Anything that came out of Himchans mouth was garbled, his moans cut off by Yongguk’s hand, just like his air. Yongguk continuously relaxed and tensed his grip, matching it with his rhythm and sending Himchan into euphoria.

            “Yongguk hyung, can we?” Jongup broke the rappers concentration, Himchan seemingly unable to register the fact the dancer even spoke. The visual’s eyes were rolled back into his head, drool slipping from his mouth as he was fucked into oblivion by the elder, straining to moan with his ruined throat. Yongguk looked the others over and grunted his affirmation, a small smirk finding its place on his face.

            The other members slowly stood up, their cocks hard once more from watching everything go down. They circled Himchans face, stroking themselves languidly, enjoying the way Himchan was squirming and begging under Yongguk. “He’s never like this with us. It’s so unfair.” Youngjae whined, his words breathy and slurred. Yongguk merely chuckled quietly, releasing Himchan’s neck and patting his cheek gently, snapping him out of his dazed high,

            “Channie, the other members have a gift for you. You’ll be sure to thank them, right?”

            Himchan blinked, confused, before realizing what the ‘gift’ was. He gave his best nod, unable to answer with the constant abuse to his prostate causing him to moan. Until Yongguk stopped thrusting and merely began rolling his hips again, the leader already close to his release.

            As always, the youngest went first. Junhong was the furthest along into accomplishing his second orgasm, his hand steady yet fast on his cock. He let out a stuttering moan of Himchan’s name as he came, aiming for the visuals inviting mouth. White strands of cum fell into the open mouth, some falling onto flushed cheeks. Junhong swiped his thumb across Himchan’s cheek as he swallowed the warm liquid, wiping the stray fluid away.

            “T-Thank you, Junhong oppa.” A rewarding thrust from Yongguk.

            Then came Jongup. Jongup took a bit of coaxing. Yongguk rolled his hips, reaching deep within Himchan and pulling out high pitched moans. It was those sounds that pushed the dancer over the edge, his steady hand faltering as he let out a quiet whine, spilling over the visual’s face. He didn’t bother cleaning up after himself, letting Himchan lick away what he could with his tongue.

            “A-Ah…thank you, Jongup oppa.” A rougher, rewarding thrust and groan from Yongguk.

            Youngjae took one look at Himchan’s soiled, slutty face and flashed a grin. He guided his dick towards the others cheek, rubbing the head across the soft, wet skin and enjoying the lewd sound it made. “Make him moan again, hyung.” Youngjae looked to Yongguk and then down to Himchan. He was pleasantly rewarded with Yongguk following his request. The rapper wrapped his hand around Himchan’s neck once more, squeezing gently and pulling out strangled whimpers and keens. Youngjae pressed the tip of his dick against the visual’s parted lips as he came into his mouth, the mere sound and sight of Himchan getting him off. Himchan swallowed easily.

            “Thank you, Y-Youngjae oppa.” Yongguk gave him a stuttered thrust, uncontrolled and sloppy.

            Daehyun came last and the easiest. The second Himchan’s face was in sight and close enough, the vocalist whimpered and thrust wildly into his hand, chasing his final climax. Daehyun came over the visual’s face, white streaking across Himchan’s nose, lips and cheeks, mixing with Jongup’s cum.

            “T-T-Thank you, Daehyun oppa.” The thrust was sloppy again, as though Yongguk was having trouble holding on.

            The rapper gave a gentle, stern look to his younger band-mates in the room and they seemed to get the message, quickly hurrying out of the room. Yongguk looked down at the visual and smiled gently, a quiet purr forming in his throat. “Channie, you’re so wonderful.” His thrusts resumed in succession, albeit still choppy as he reached his orgasm with gentle murmurs, followed by quiet whimpers from Himchan.

            Himchan shuddered as he felt Yongguk’s warm cum fill him, his body spent and weary from the amount of energy he exhausted. He went limp in Yongguk’s growingly gentle grip, the leader slowly lifting the visual and laying his head against the pillow after he’d pulled out.

            “You did so well, Himchan.” He praised quietly, running his fingers through Himchan’s sweaty hair. Yongguk grabbed the silky cape from the dress and wiped the visual down, making sure his face was clear of any cum. “Did you enjoy it?”

            The younger nodded slowly, slowly falling out of his high and their scene. “Maybe next time, we could…plan it better.” Himchan’s voice was quiet and hoarse as he spoke, eyes slowly hooding as exhaustion befell his body like a blanket. He could feel Yongguks arms wind around him in a gentle embrace, his breath hot and comforting against his neck. The rapper’s fingers carded comfortingly through Himchan’s hair and he peppered the visual’s neck and jaw with kisses, holding him tight and protectively.

            “Definitely plan it better next time.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too, Channie.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry for taking like forever for this chapter. Busy busy busy. Also, this one contains very TINY fluff.


End file.
